Lusamine's Thanksgiving
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Lusamine invites Sun, Moon, and Hau over to her house for Thanksgiving. Who knows what will happen next?
1. The Invitations

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or related canon characters. They are property of Nintendo._

 _This fanfic is rated T for language, innuendos, and suggestive themes. Not for those under 13._

 _This fanfic takes place one year after Sun and Moon._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **LUSAMINE'S THANKSGIVING**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE INVITATIONS**

One fine autumn day in Alola, Sun saw the mailman arrive at his house and deliver some mail. He took out a letter, which was addressed to him. It was from Lusamine. Sun opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Sun,_

 _You are cordially invited to Miss Lusamine's Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday. It is a potluck dinner, so you must bring a dish of your choosing. Be there or ELSE!_

 _\- Lusamine_

"Sounds like fun," said Sun.

Sun went inside and showed his father Troy the letter.

"Dad!" said Sun. "Good news: Lusamine invited me to her Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Lusamine?" asked Troy. "Isn't that the psycho woman who you said had a chamber of frozen Pokemon?"

"That's not gonna happen, Dad," said Sun. "Lusamine's a changed woman."

"I don't know, Sun," said Troy. "I don't want anything to happen to you while you're there."

"Nothing's gonna happen," said Sun. "Trust me."

"Well," said Troy, "this will be the first time you'd be spending Thanksgiving away from home." He sighed. "Okay, Sun. You can go. Your mother will save you some leftovers from our Thanksgiving."

"Thanks, Dad," said Sun. "It's a potluck dinner, so I have to bring something. But I don't know how to cook, and I know you and Mom are too busy with cooking." Sun thought about it. "I know! I'll buy a meal that's already prepared."

In the meantime, Moon got an invitation too.

"Yo, Mom," said Moon. "That crazy bitch Lusamine invited me to her house for Thanksgiving."

Moon's mother Alani looked at her daughter.

"That's nice, dear," she said. "She'll be happy to see you."

"It says I have to bring something to the dinner," said Moon. "If it's okay, can you make something for dinner?"

"Sure, dear," said Alani. "I'll make my sweet potato casserole with little marshmallows!"

"Sounds delish," said Moon.

Finally, Hau got an invitation too. He was excited.

"YES! YES! YES!" he said. "I'm going to Lusamine's place!"

Hau ran over to his grandfather.

"Good news, Tutu!" said Hau. "Lusamine invited me to her Thanksgiving shindig."

"Lusamine?" said Hala. "That's great, Hau."

"I'm so excited about it!" said Hau. He handed the invitation to Hala.

"Lusamine's invitation doesn't seem that friendly," said Hala.

"She's just pulling my leg," said Hau. "She means no harm. By the way, will you make something for dinner?"

"Of course!" said Hau. "Your aunt Kina and uncle Isaac are hosting Thanksgiving this year, and I know you really don't want to go and have to put up with your cousins Lemonjello and Orangejello. I'll be happy to make something. How about a coconut pineapple cake?"

"Mmm..." said Hala.

"I would have said malasadas," said Hala, "but knowing who you are, you would have eaten them all before you could get there."

Hau's mouth began to water.

"I'm getting hungry," said Hau.

"Well," said Hala, "your grandma's picking up Subway on her way home from her mother's apartment. Your great-grandmother has that 24-hour bug that's been going around, but she's feeling a little better."

"Glad she's feeling better," said Hau, "and glad I'm not sick. Otherwise I couldn't enjoy Thanksgiving."


	2. Lusamine's House

**CHAPTER 2: LUSAMINE'S HOUSE**

That Thursday evening, Sun, Moon, and Hau arrived at Lusamine's house. Sun wore a purple three-piece suit with a salmon pink shirt and purple tie. Moon wore an orange and black tunic with black leggings. Hau wore a yellow polo shirt and blue jeans. All three of them remembered to bring their dishes. Sun brought _galinha a africana_ , Moon brought her mother's sweet potato pie casserole, and Hau brought a coconut pineapple cake.

"You look great in that suit," said Hau. "I wish I could afford an outfit like that. You're so lucky that you're rich."

Sun rang the doorbell. Lusamine walked over to the door and opened it.

"Greetings, brethren," said Lusamine. "I see you brought the food that I requested."

Sun looked at Lusamine. She was wearing a white cocktail dress with a pink jacket.

"I like your jacket," said Sun.

"Of course you do," said Lusamine. "It was custom-made in Milan. It's real angora made from an angora Lopunny. Anyway...right this way. Lillie's up in her room."

"I'd love to visit her," said Sun.

"You know where it is," said Lusamine.

Lusamine let everyone in the house. She put Sun, Moon, and Hau's dishes on a wheeled tray and brought them to the kitchen. Sun went up the stairs and approached Lillie's room. He knocked on Lillie's door. Lillie opened up. She was wearing a blue party dress. She wore a purple flower in her right ear.

"Hello there, Sun," said Lillie.

"Hi, Lillie," said Sun. "May I come in?"

"Come on in," said Lillie.

Sun entered Lillie's room. He looked around. There were many dolls in the room, some of them really expensive. Lillie's walls were painted Tyrian purple. Lillie's bed was a canopy bed made of hickory wood that was painted white with pink and red hearts. Lillie's sheets were pink with hearts on them. On her bed was a rag doll.

"I love your room, Lillie," said Sun. "It's so big."

"Thanks," said Lillie. "It is big. I'll show you around." Lillie pointed to a recamier where at least a dozen dolls sat. "That's where I keep all of my best dolls. My personal favorites are the four dolls sitting on the left. Those are my dolls of the Russian grand duchesses, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia. My Russian nanny Irochka got them for me, and Mom helped pay for them. They cost a lot of money."

"Who's this?" asked Sun, picking up the rag doll.

"That's Cindy," said Lillie. "I've had her since I was two years old. She was a present from my paternal grandma Mary Ann, who died of lung cancer when I was six. She was a heavy smoker."

"I brought a doll too," said Sun. He took a plush doll out of his backpack. This doll was a boy with long platinum blond hair styled like Sun's, a pink Alola shirt, and green shorts. "His name's Ephraim. Mom made him for me and gave him to me for my eighth birthday. Normally he stays in my room, but sometimes I take him with me when I go to Hau's house."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be my other grandma Jackie," said Lillie. "She's my only grandparent who's still alive."

Lusamine walked over to the door and opened it. At the door was Lusamine's mother, Jacqueline Perlmutter. Jackie was a tall woman in her sixties who wore a light blue dress. On her head was a light blue hat with white roses - the hat looked like one of the many hats the queen of England wears. She was carrying a crock pot with macaroni and cheese in it.

"Hello, Lusamine," said Grandma Jackie. "Nice to see Aether Paradise back to normal."

"Come on in, Mother," said Lusamine.

Lusamine led her mother in. Moon and Hau said hello to her.

"Lillie's up in her room with her friend Sun," said Lusamine.

"So," said Moon, "when's dinner going to be ready?"

"I'm starving!" said Hau.

"Hold your horses," said Lusamine. "Dinner's not going to be ready for another 30 minutes."

Grandma Jackie looked at the stairs. Gladion came downstairs. He was wearing a double-layered T-shirt with a Duskull on it and ripped black jeans.

"Hello, Gladion!" said Grandma Jackie

"Oh," said Gladion, "hi, Grandma Jackie."

"Want to take a look at the kitchen, Moon?" asked Lusamine.

"Can I come too?" asked Hau.

Lusamine laughed.

"Of course not!" said Lusamine. "You'll just eat it. Anyway...you're not going to like it. We're serving liver and onions for dinner."

Hau felt sick at the mention of liver and onions.

"Just ignore the little bastard," said Gladion.

Lusamine led Moon to the kitchen. Lusamine's maids, Galina Spiridonova and Bettina Palongpalong, were preparing dinner. There was a huge assortment of dishes. The jewel in the crown of the cuisine was a big turkey. Other dishes included Thanksgiving stuffing, yams, sweet potato pie, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, poi, bratwurst casserole, potato dumplings, Russian cabbage soup, tempura rolls, Peking duck, pandesal, and of course, malasadas.

"Thanksgiving is one of my favorite times of the year," Lusamine told Moon. "Every year, Thanksgiving at my place combines food from all over the world, which reflects Alola's diversity. And as you should know, I've paid lots of moolah to get a hold of this food. What do you do at your place?"

"My Thanksgiving is pretty simple," said Moon. "Any other guests coming?"

"Of course," said Lusamine. "I've invited Guzma and Plumeria."

Moon's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" she said.

"No I'm not, young lady," said Lusamine. "Guzma loves food. He's got a huge appetite."

Moon cringed at the thought of Guzma.

"Excuse me for a second," said Moon.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hau was talking to Grandma Jackie. She was showing one of Lusamine's photo albums to Hau.

"Lillie looks so cute as a baby," said Hau. "And I love that pic of baby Gladion naked on a Beartic skin rug." Hau laughed.

Gladion felt embarrassed.

"Get that fucking picture away from me," he said.

"There's a family photo on the next page," said Grandma Jackie.

Hau flipped the page to a picture of Lusamine with her husband Mohn. Gladion was standing next to Mohn and Lusamine was holding baby Lillie. Grandma Jackie was standing behind her daughter and son-in-law. To the left of Gladion was an octogenarian woman in a wheelchair.

"Who's the old lady in the wheelchair?" asked Hau.

"That's my mother," said Grandma Jackie. "Her name was Ruby. She adored her great-grandchildren. Sadly, she passed away a few weeks before Gladion's twelfth birthday."

Hau turned to another picture. It was a picture of baby Lillie dressed as an ear of corn. Next to her was little Gladion dressed as Spiderman.

"That picture there is of Lillie's first Halloween," said Grandma Jackie.

Hau burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, in Lillie's room, Lillie was showing Sun more stuff in her room.

"This is my music box," said Lillie, holding a pink music box with jewels and ribbons on it. "When you open it, it plays My Heart Will Go On from the movie _Titanic_. That was the movie Mom and Dad saw on their first date."

Sun opened the music box and listened to it play My Heart Will Go On.

"It's so pretty," said Sun.

Lillie sat on her bed and placed Sun's doll next to her rag doll.

"I think Ephraim and Cindy like each other," said Lillie.

"I think so too," said Sun, laughing.

Lillie made the two dolls kiss passionately.

"They're kissing on the lips to show that they're really in love," said Lillie.

Sun burst out laughing.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Guzma and Plumeria," said Lillie. "Mom invited them over."

Sun gulped.

Lusamine walked over to the door and opened up. She saw Guzma and Plumeria. Guzma was wearing a blue three-piece suit, while Plumeria wore a camouflage jacket over a pink halter top and black pants. Plumeria held a package of cheese chimichangas.

"Ah, Guzma! Plumeria!" said Lusamine. "Come on in please."

"We're fashionably late as always, yo," said Guzma.

"Guzma here made some delicious food," said Plumeria.

"I'll take that," said Lusamine, taking and bringing it inside. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

Guzma and Plumeria went inside and went to the kitchen.

"Yo, Moon!" said Guzma. "Long time no see!"

"Get the fuck out of my face," said Moon.


	3. Dinnertime

**CHAPTER 3: DINNERTIME**

Soon enough, the dinner bell rang. Dinner was ready.

Lusamine took off her expensive fur coat and sat down at the head of the dining room table. At one side of the table was Guzma, Sun, Moon, and Hau, at the other end was Gladion, Lillie, Plumeria, and Grandma Jackie. Lusamine, Plumeria, and Grandma Jackie had champagne to drink, while the others had Diet Pepsi.

"Welcome, welcome," said Lusamine. "I have prepared this great feast for us."

"Okay," said Grandma Jackie, "the first thing we do at every Thanksgiving is say what we are thankful for. Lusamine, you go first."

"I am thankful for this expensive fur coat and this glass of champagne," said Lusamine, taking a sip of champagne.

Moon snickered.

"I'll go next," said Lillie. "I am thankful that we are all together and getting along. Your turn, Grandma."

"I am thankful for seeing my grandchildren safe and sound," said Grandma Jackie.

"I am thankful for finally being old enough to get my learner's permit," said Gladion.

"I am thankful for these malasadas!" said Hau.

"I am thankful for this three-piece suit!" said Sun.

"I am thankful for having the new Nicki Minaj perfume," said Plumeria.

"I am thankful for not brushing my teeth today!" said Guzma.

"I am thankful for absolutely nothing," said Moon.

Everyone except Lillie and Grandma Jackie burst out laughing.

"Oh my God," said Sun. "That's a good one!"

"I say it every year," said Moon. "I'm just pulling your leg."

"And now," said Lusamine, " _bon appetit_!"

Everyone started to dig in. Things were going pretty smoothly.

"Mmm," said Sun, "this turkey is good! And so is the macaroni and cheese!"

"I love your mom's sweet potato casserole," Lillie told Moon.

"Thanks," she said. "It's her special recipe."

"This stuffing is delicious!" said Guzma, eating lots of stuffing with his hands.

"Guzma, use a fucking fork!" said Moon.

Guzma burped at Moon.

Then, suddenly...

"YOW!" said Gladion. "I just burnt my tongue on the _galinha a africana_! "

"Drinking soda won't help," said Sun.

"How much spice did you put in this chicken?" Gladion asked Sun.

"I don't know," said Sun. "I didn't make it. Mallow did."

Hau was shoving a big malasada down his mouth.

"Easy there, Hau," said Sun. "If you keep eating those malasadas, you won't have room for the other stuff."

"Sorry," said Hau.

Guzma was gobbling down tempura rolls. He had three tempura rolls in one hand and a piece of pumpkin pie in another.

"Mmm-mmm!" he said.

"Guzma's a big fan of sushi," said Plumeria, "and pumpkin pie."

Guzma then washed his food down with soda. Twenty seconds later, he burped loudly.

"How polite," said Lillie sarcastically.

"Yeesh!" said Sun.

"So, Sun," said Lillie, "what recipe did Mallow use for the chicken?"

"I gave her a copy of my mom's recipe," said Sun.

Lillie looked at Sun's suit.

"I like that three-piece suit," said Lillie, "but I kinda wish you had the Kommo-o outfit on."

Sun giggled.

"Not for Thanksgiving," he said. "Did you like that Lurantis outfit I got you."

"I think it's really stylish," said Lillie.

"I gave it to you because Moon didn't like it," said Sun. "She said it was lame. It was kinda big on her anyway."

"And pink is so not your color," Lusamine told Moon.

Hau looked at Gladion.

"So, Gladion," he said. "how do you like that learner's permit?"

"I'm thrilled," said Gladion. "I'm going to be taking my first driving test after Christmas. Once I get my license, I could do a Grand Theft Auto re-enactment."

Guzma burst out laughing. Plumeria and Sun giggled, and Moon snickered.

"My big brother is just kidding," said Lillie.

"I love a good sense of humor," said Sun, "but not as much as these potato dumplings!"

"I think they're good too," said Grandma Jackie. "but sadly no one except me, Lillie, and Plumeria has touched the cabbage soup."

"That's because it's for ugly old babushkas," said Moon.

"I could eat this cabbage soup all day," said Plumeria. She dipped a potato dumpling into her cabbage soup, took a bite out of it, and then dipped it back in.

"Oh no!" said Hau. "She DOUBLE DIPS!"

"Got a problem with that, weenie?" asked Plumeria.

"No," said Hau. "I'm fine."

Moon looked at the poi.

"No one's taken the poi," she said. She took a bowl and poured it over her turkey, stuffing, and macaroni and cheese.

"Ewww!" said Sun. "Those foods don't go together!"

"They do now," said Moon, taking a bite out of her turkey.

"I still think it's gross," said Sun.

Guzma burped loudly again.

"Man, this food is good!" he said.

"I think it's really rude to keep on burping loudly," said Lillie.

"Guzma can burp loudly if he wants to, dear," said Lusamine.

"So," said Sun, "how does everyone like the chicken?"

"It's really delicious," said Lillie.

"I had three helpings," said Guzma. "I better loosen this belt to make room."

"I skipped it," said Hau. "I don't do spicy chickens."

Guzma and Moon snickered.

"That sounds like a really vulgar double entendre," said Guzma.

"It's not meant to be," said Hau.

"It sure sounded like one," said Sun. "I thought it was pretty funny."

"Eh, forget it," said Hau.

Sun looked at the table.

"Gee," he said, "this table's food is going pretty fast. Maybe I shouldn't overeat."

"You don't have to," said Moon. "The Romans had vomitoriums where they went to throw up their dinners to make room for more food."

"That's a myth, Moon," said Sun. "As in, it's not real."

"Really?" asked Hau. "I thought it was true."

"It isn't," said Sun. "I've got a book that disproves dozens of common misconception."

"Did you bring it with you?" asked Guzma.

"No," said Sun.

"Then I don't believe you," said Guzma. "I'll believe in bulimic Romans whether you like it or not. It's funnier."

"It's called 'alternative facts', Sun," said Lusamine. "Our country runs on them now."

"There's no such thing as alternative facts," said Sun. "There's just facts and opinions."

"Hmm..." said Hau, "I think alternative facts are funnier. My aunt Kina believes in them."

"People believe anything these days," said Sun.

"That's true," said Guzma.

Everyone laughed.


	4. Just Desserts

**CHAPTER 4: JUST DESSERTS**

Once dinner was over, everyone was excused from the table. Dessert would be ready shortly.

Sun and Lillie went up to Lillie's room. This time, Moon and Hau came along with them.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Lillie.

"I'm kinda full..." said Hau,

"Well," said Lillie, "you want to save room for dessert,"

"Dessert?" said Sun. "You mean that coconut pineapple cake, right?"

"Yes," said Lillie, "and the chocolate cupcakes, the sugar cookies, the Russian tea cakes, the haupia, the wagashi, the flan, and the papaya ice cream."

Sun's mouth was watering in delight.

"Papaya ice cream?" said Moon.

"It's Mom's favorite flavor," said Lillie.

"Just be glad it's not garlic ice cream," said Hau. "That's my mom's favorite."

"I guess I'll have to make room," said Sun.

"Don't unbutton your vest," said Lillie. "You look nice in it."

Sun blushed.

Soon after, everyone was called down for dessert. Sun, Moon, Hau, and Lillie rushed downstairs, making sure not to go too fast (for otherwise they would have upset their nearly-full stomachs). Everyone sat down in the seats they sat in for dinner.

"Time to eat, mes amies," said Lusamine.

Everyone was poured a glass of sparkling pineapple juice. Little bowls of papaya ice cream were given to everyone, as well as spoons. Moon took a big spoonful of ice cream and ate it.

"This is so fucking good!" she said.

Guzma stuffed three wagashi in his mouth and rudely gobbled them up.

"Mmm!" said Guzma. "Damn, yo, I could eat these all day!"

"You wouldn't want to," said Plumeria. "You'd probably get fat."

Sun, Moon, and Hau giggled.

"So, Lusamine," said Sun, taking a bite out of his flan, "did you make these delicious treats yourself?"

Lusamine laughed.

"Why of course not!" said Lusamine. "Most of these were made by Michel, my pastry chef."

"My daughter hires only the finest," said Grandma Jackie.

Hau took a spoonful of haupia and licked it up.

"I love this haupia," he said. "It's even better than my mom's!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Lillie. "I helped make it."

Sun took a spoonful of dulce de leche sauce and poured it on his flan.

"I think the flan tastes better with sauce," he said, "but I like it without sauce too."

"I'm not a flan person," said Moon, passing her uneaten flan to Sun. "Want mine?"

"Sure!" said Sun.

Gladion looked at Guzma.

"Wow," he said. "That Guzma's an eating machine. He'll eat just about anything."

"Not anything," said Plumeria, "Guzma hates mashed potatoes. I'm just glad he's not allergic to anything."

"Oh," said Gladion. "I forgot you're allergic to peanuts."

"It doesn't matter now," said Plumeria, taking a bite of coconut pineapple cake. "This cake is delicious!"

"I think so too," said Sun, taking a second slice of cake. "I'm having seconds."

"You better watch yourself," said Moon. "You're going to get a huge fucking stomachache if you do."

"Don't worry," said Sun. "I won't."

Cut to after dessert, where Sun was reclining on a couch. He was full from eating so much food.

"Ugh..." he said. "I think I ate too much."

"Me too," said Lillie, feeling her stomach. "I can't eat another bite."

"Me three," said Hau. "I knew I should have gone easy on those malasadas."

"At least you got some," said Moon. "I didn't get any. Not one fucking malasada! That's because you ate them all, you pig. You keep doing it."

Hau burped.

"I can't help it," he said.

"No one comes between Hau and his malasadas," said Sun. "Everyone knows that."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to know that," said Moon, glaring at Hau.

Hau giggled.

"This whole Thanksgiving shindig was a success," said Hau. "I got to eat as many malasadas as I can - I think I might have even set a world record for most malasadas eaten in one night."

Guzma was standing out the window and looking outside, laughing.

"I think I had my fair share of dinner," he told Plumeria. "I ate more than everyone else."

"You're just lucky I was there," said Plumeria. "Otherwise you would have gotten a stomachache like those kids."

Sun looked at the ceiling.

"I think I'm content to just sit here," said Sun. He burped. "Whoa...I feel better now."

"So you do," said Lillie, burping quietly.

"Me three," said Moon. She proceeded to burp very loudly.

"Moon!" said Sun and Lillie.

"What?" said Moon. "You guys did it first."

Lusamine was leaning against a wall, sulking.

"Well, well," she said, "this Thanksgiving was a success. I see I managed to stuff my daughter's pesky little friends and show off what a good hostess I am. I love Thanksgiving. It's a time where I can bring every idiot in my life together. I hope they come back next year. Next year, there's going to be even more food - and maybe some live entertainment."

 **THE END**


End file.
